Hydraulic systems employ pressurized fluids to do work usually through moving pistons relative to cylinders. Circuits of conduits such as pipes, ports, tubes and hoses, for example, are positioned and configured to transport pressurized fluid to the desired locations. Applications in industries such as carbon dioxide sequestration and hydrocarbon recovery employ hydraulic systems to actuate tools positioned in earth formation boreholes that are thousands of feet below the surface of the earth. Although, the hydraulic systems currently employed serve their intended functions well, these industries are always receptive to new systems and methods that lower costs or reduce the number of conduits required.